During These Moments
by SylverEclipse
Summary: Even while walking through the dark pits of Tartarus, Percy Jackson is willing to die to protect his girlfriend.


**Silver is here! Your lives just got better! My first story, yay! I 'd really appreciate some constructive criticism, too! But not flames. They're just useless, which is why I will take them to Leo and have them roast our marshmallows! Okay then, so on with the one-shot!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. Or Heroes of Olympus, for that matter. If I did, for comedy relief Jason would embarrass himself. A lot.**

* * *

Rage. The very essence of it coursed in his veins and pulsed in his heart as he gave his attacker, a hellhound, a venomous glare. He had been down in this treacherous pit for only two weeks, yet it felt like two centuries for the young demigod. The son of Poseidon stood in front of his weak and injured girlfriend, who's right arm had been bitten by the ferocious beast. Blood gushed from the deep wound, staining her shirt as well as the ground beneath her. She seemed determined not to let the monster sense her weakness, trying to make herself appear fearsome by giving it a glare of her own and standing in a defensive position while holding the arm, but her efforts ultimately failed. Her actions only seemed to entertain the black dog, even making it snort with amusement. The daughter of Athena soon noticed this, and sensing what was about to come, she slowly leaned toward her boyfriend, her warm breath tickling his ear as she murmured two simple words: "Finish it."

Percy Jackson didn't hesitate to attack the hellhound. He lunged forward, brandishing his celestial bronze sword as he was about to hack at the monster's limbs. The dog's burning red eyes widened as the teenaged demigod raced towards it. Despite its massive size, the behemoth dodged Percy's attack swiftly, the sword just barely nicking it's bushy black tail. The hellhound immediately attacked Percy, not bothering to regain its composure after avoiding Percy's first assault. It snapped its powerful jaws and tried to bite Percy, just as it had done with Annabeth, but Percy's experience combined with his quick reflexes enabled him to evade the monster.

As time passed on, that was how the fight had gone; the hellhound attacking Percy while the latter could only dodge. The hellhound scared Percy. A lot. That was saying something, considering he and Annabeth had been venturing through the pits of Tartarus, but this hellhound was different from the others he had encountered. It was stronger, faster, even smarter than the average monster. Percy could barely swing his sword without his entire arm being severed from his body. _How can I beat this thing?_ he thought tiredly. He considered fleeing, but Annabeth was in no condition to walk, let alone run. He could lure it somewhere, but where? There was nothing that he could lure it to. Tartarus was just a dark, endless labyrinth with traps at every corridor. Percy's intense thinking did the exact opposite of what he wanted it to do; he barely noticed the giant canine that was barreling towards him.

He didn't have enough time to blink; Percy was tackled by a ten-ton dog. His vision blurred and his body was suddenly aching as he was slammed against a rough wall. Riptide clattered out of his hand as Percy was shoved to the ground by the hellhound. It took him a few moments for his vision to clear, but the crimson-colored eyes of the hellhound were the last things he wanted to see. He would have shivered as the vicious animal let loose a fierce snarl, but his body was too closely pinned to the ground for him to be able to move at all. _So this is it?_ he thought wearily. Percy felt light-headed as the monster leaned its head toward him, growling softly. _Well,_ he thought, _as least I tried. At least I gave Annabeth enough time to get away._

Percy closed his eyes as the monster prepared to administer the final blow, not wanting the last thing he saw being the blackened teeth of a monster. _I had a good run. Maybe my life was short, but it was worth living._ The demigod sighed. It would be up to the other demigod's aboard the Argo II to defeat Gaea and the giants now. _The other six can continue this quest without me..._

Percy braced himself for the horrible agony that came with a slow death. He heard the quick panting of the hellhound as its head came closer and closer to his chest...

The hellhound's breathing was abruptly cut off. He listened as the monster gave a yowl of surprise before he heard a strange sound, like a snake hissing. _Open your eyes, Percy, open your eyes..._

He was alive. Exhausted, but alive. He looked up slowly, shock flooding through his brain as he saw who was standing above him. It was Annabeth. She was holding Riptide in her left hand, albeit a little clumsily. Her right arm looked as if it had stopped bleeding, but her face was pale and it looked as if even standing up was a challenge. Annabeth gave a weak yet triumphant smile as Percy stared at her.

"You're welcome," she murmured. Riptide slipped from her hand. As soon as her body began to sway, Percy sprang to his feet, easily helping her regain her balance. He grimaced. With no ambrosia or nectar, it would be quite awhile until Annabeth's shoulder wound would heal. There was even a possibility that she could die. But they couldn't stop. Not now. They were already too far into Tartarus to stop. Percy knew(how he knew, he didn't know) they were getting closer, he could almost feel it. They would be in the final battle against Gaea and the giants soon. He hoped Annabeth would have enough to recover a bit from the bite. Percy gripped her left arm and gently held it over his shoulder. He held his other hand around her waist, and began to walk with her. Percy felt relief swell within himself as he felt Riptide return to his pocket. It was the only thing he and Annabeth had to defend themselves.

Annabeth looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "What?" he asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" She paused, used to Percy being oblivious to her feelings. She smirked at him, leaving him more confused than before.

"It's during these moments," she said quietly, "when I feel like nothing could ever be better than this. Me with you." She rested her head on his shoulder as they trudged through the maze of tunnels.

Percy was silent. He had suddenly stopped walking, and turned his head to face her. He looked into her stormy gray eyes for only a moment, then kissed her. It was the shortest kiss that Annabeth had ever received from him, but it was all she needed.

He gave her a lopsided grin and continued to walk. "It's during these moments," he began to say," when I want to tell you about how much I love you."

* * *

**So? Liked it? Hated it? Think it should be given an award? Think it should burn in fire? What do you think of my first story? I'd love to hear your comments in the reviews! Please? Pwetty please? Pwetty please with a Percy on top. Aw, come on, he's giving you the baby seal face. YOU CAN'T RESIST THE BABY SEAL FACE!**

**Percy: PLLLLLEEEEEAAAASSSSSEEEEEE?*pouts adorably***

**Well, I tried, didn't I? Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
